


Ocio

by Cutetophy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Kagaminette, Older Characters, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutetophy/pseuds/Cutetophy
Summary: Hay momentos en que debes detenerte y descansar.





	1. Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia de estas dos.

No es que fuera molesto al contrario era realmente dulce la manera en que su novia fruncía el ceño cuando intentaba concentrarse, el problema es que ella misma no podía concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante.

Marinette era una fuente de distracción pura y ella realmente no podía resistirse, así que se levantó de su asiento tan despacio como sus piernas adormecidas le permitieron, acercándose sigilosamente a su novia encorvada sobre su cuaderno de diseños.

Deposito un casto beso en la frente de su alma y esta levanto la vista confundida.

"¿Kagami?"- Interrogó ella con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en ella.

"Sigue trabajando"- roco sus dedos por su mejilla derecha antes de darse la vuelta y sentarse en la butaca.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes que marinette se levantara y saliera de la habitación, Kagami encendió su computadora para aprovechar a revisar las notificaciones de su universidad y ciertas respuesta al apartamento que estaba buscando, quedando absorta en la lista de opciones.

"En lo personal la opción 1489D se adapta más a lo que estás buscando¨- Marinette hablo casi susurrando cerca del oído de kagami y ella ocultó el pequeño sobresalto que le ocasionó.

"Pensé que opinarias lo mismo, Alma mía"- Marinete por su parte soltó una risita por el apodo, dándole una taza de té y ella tomando su taza de chocolate.

"Mudate pronto, ya tienes mi aprobación"

Kagami rodó los ojos divertida, inhalando el aroma de su bebida-"Es bueno saberlo, Le haré saber a mi agente de bienes raíces que me interesa este particularmente para hacer una cita esta semana".

"Suenas tan mayor cuando hablas así"- Resoplo marinette divertida.

"Se que te gusta"- Respondió Kagami ocultando su leve rubor, colocando su taza en el suelo.

"No me podría quejar"- esta vez fue marinette quien besó la frente de su novia y acaricio su mejilla antes de sentarse sobre las piernas de la misma.

"Adiós a un dia productivo"- Kagami tomó la larga trenza de su novia entre sus dedos.

"LLevas todo el dia estudiando, un pequeño receso te hará bien y a mi tambien"- Levanto su mano para quitar el flequillo que ocultaba los ojos cafes de la otra niña.

"Nunca me quejaría de esto"- suspiro kagami enterrando su cara en el cuello de su alma.

 

 


	2. Into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Kagami no puede contenerse y Marinette no quiere que ella lo haga.  
> Pre-Relación.

La música resonaba por todo el local, a un volumen ensordecedor digno del mejor bar de París.

Su grupo había decidido festejar el fin de curso y las próximas vacaciones de una manera más bulliciosa a lo que acostumbraban.

Eran un grupo inicial de veintidós personas cuando entraron al bar, al pasar de las horas terminaron siendo solo cuatro personas sentadas en la barra, tres cerca del Dj observando como este mezclaba, tres se habían retirado hace un rato para llevar a su amigo borracho al departamento (Alix y Max cargando a Kim) las parejas se habían evaporado por arte del alcohol (Aunque algunos juraban haber visto a Chloe siendo arrastra por luka al rincón más oscuro del lugar) y una estaba bailando entre la multitud, Una belleza vestida con una falda lápiz negra y camisa de tirantes rosa pálido.

Kagami la observaba sentada en la barra junto a Adrien, Aurore y ondine **,** los tres últimos estaban enfrascados en una conversación acerca de la rivalidad entre músicos, realmente no estaba prestando la atención adecuada y no es que estuviera interesada en hacerlo. 

Era un día caluroso, ella misma había pedido hielo extra en sus bebidas.

Marinette bailaba junto a decenas de personas,  sus caderas se movían con naturalidad y al compás de la música, cuando saltaba su camisa revelaba un sostén negro y un par de pechos blancos.

_The temperature is rising_

_And here is this gonna happen_

_be waiting and waiting._

Posiblemente fue el impulso del alcohol en su sistema pero ella se levantó y caminó hacia Marinette, Escuchó a Adrien llamándola pero su voz cesó de inmediato, con la mirada fija en su objetivo, las personas se alejaban inconscientemente de su camino, ella se sentía segura y guapa, sus botas de tacón y el vestido rojo ayudaban a crear una imagen atractiva de ella, el rojo siempre fue su color.

Parada en frente de Marinette observó con más claridad la curva de su cintura, su trasero redondo y el sudor que recorría su cuerpo, una imagen pecaminosa que era muy contraria a la cara angelical de la chica.

Se acercó por detrás y tocó su cabello, Marinette dio media vuelta para ver quien era y ella sintiéndose atrevida también giró para volver a quedar detrás suyo. Escucho una risita surgir de ella, quien volvió a gira para mirarla, estaba ruborizada, encantadora.

 

"Kagami"- Marinette le sonrió y se acercó a ella, aún meneando su cuerpo, invitándola a acompañarla.

_Cause i'm so into you_

_into you_

_into you_

Sus cuerpos estaban muy cercas, ella sentía su aliento y olía el perfume suave que estaba usando, Kagami toco su cintura por un momento para ver como ella reaccionaba y esta le sonrió acercándose aún mas, con valentía Kagami rodeo su cintura mirando sus ojos azules, tratando de encontrar una pizca de rechazo pero solo encontró una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa coqueta.

_Tell me what you came here for_

_cause i cant, i cant wait anymore_

 

Marinette se acerco todavía más, sus narices casi tocándose, ella fue quien inicio el contacto, rozo sus labios contra los de ella sin apartar su vista en ningún momento, desafiándola y Kagami acepto el desafío, cerrando el beso. había urgencia en ese beso, su cuerpo era caliente y ella sentía que estaba ardiendo.

_im on the edge of no control_

_and i need, i need you to know_

 

Se sentía peligroso pero tan bien.

Eso fue lo que termino de alimentar el fuego entre ellas.

_i'm so into you_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo cierto gusto por esta canción, para los que adivinaron, si, es Into you de Ariana Grande.


End file.
